Memories
by SimplyRandomStuffz
Summary: Loki is sick of how the Avengers (mainly Steve) treat Toni, o now he shows them her memories, with her permission of course, he doesn't wanna die yet
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Loki is sick of how the Avengers treat Toni, so he lets them watch her memories, with Toni's permission of course, he doesn't wanna die yet you know

Author Note: I've been obsessed with the idea of Fem! Tony and I am sorry Because I know I have other stories but I have writers block and this is the only story my mind would let me have :(

Pairings: Loki/Fem!Tony Tony/Bruce bromance

Disclaimer: I would be very rich if i owned this

* * *

It was a typical day at Stark (Avengers, as Toni likes to call it) Tower, Thor was eating all the Pop Tarts, Clint was sparing with Natasha, Natasha winning, Bruce was meditating, Steve and Toni arguing, it was always something with those two, there could be something as simple as the TV remote missing and they would turn it into a Civil War, but this particular day, Steve took it too far

"-erstand?! This is an important meeting! Don't you understand?! or are you still a spoiled brat?! You know, I wish Howard was here not you!" Steve screamed, it was so loud it made everyone race to the living room where they were arguing, everyone stopped at there tracks when they heard Howard's name, they knew how much Toni hated his name, they never knew why but they knew she hated it.

Toni face turned cold, her eyes held no emotion it was cold and dull, nothing gave away her emotion at the moment. "Anything else you want to add?" she said, her voice cold and void of any emotion it was enough for everyone to flinch, yes even Natasha.

"You're just a selfish spoiled brat, if Howard was here he could do everything you're doing and better he is a real hero you are nothing compared to him, he is a real hero not you, who hides behind a suit of metal, you don't even care about anything do you?!" Steve screamed at her again, there was a flash of hurt and anger seen in tony face but it disappeared as fast as it came, only Natasha and Clint saw it, they still doubt that it was even there.

If it was possible Toni's face became even colder and emotionless, she was about to speak when Loki came in, He was on Parole for the time being and was staying with the Avengers, he can't possibly do anything with superheroes around him, surprisingly he got along with Toni, Clint still holds a grudge, Natasha and Steve don't trust him, Bruce avoids him most of the time, Thor is just happy he's brother is here so that just leaves Toni, she isn't bothered by him she actually understands him, she knows how it feels like to be in someones shadow.

"Hey, Toni, for you Birthday today why don't we go this place called Disneyland?" Loki said smiling at Toni, but the smile immediately turned to a glare when he saw an emotionless Toni and a fuming Steve, he always hated how the Avengers (mainly Steve) treated Toni, like she was the weakest of them, he knows what her past is he saw(with permission of course) he went inside her head and saw her memories, she went trough so much and he can relate to most of them.

"Sorry Loki but apparently there are more important things to do, if you'll excuse me" she said her voice still cold as ice, as she turned around and walked into her lab, she denied everyone any access, even Bruce and Loki.

When she was out of sight everyone glared at Steve, sure she was being lazy but that's what Toni is, it's nothing new, but he took it too far this time. In a flash Loki hit Steve in the jaw, it was so strong Steve fell on the ground clutching his jaw, no one even tried to catch Loki as he went to Toni;s lab trying to get her out. Bruce just shook his head at Steve and walked to Toni's lab trying to help Loki.

"You went to far" Natasha said her face and voice emotionless, Toni was like a sister to her, no one hurts her family, she then went to Bruce and Loki trying to get her out

Clint didn't say anything but went to the vents trying to get into her lab and get her out.

"What you said was very unwise of you, Captain of America" Thor said joining the three

Steve stayed there thinking of he's done, he knows he's gone to far, he was sorry. He's not even angry at Loki for the punch, he deserved it.

* * *

2 weeks later

She hasn't come out of the lab yet, Jarvis won't even talk to them, they don't know is she's been eating or what. But today Toni finally went out of her lab, she looked sick and a little hungover? she went to the kitchen not even looking at the people watching her. Loki went to her and asked if she wanted food , she merely nodded at him, that was enough for him.

Loki prepared lots of food with the help of Bruce, the whole time she was eating everyone was quiet, you could hear a pin drop. After she ate there was nothing left, which confirmed there suspicion of her not eating. This made Loki angrier, they made her sad enough for her not to eat for a whole 2 weeks?!

"Toni, Can I show them your memories?" he said while she was drinking water, which resulted her to spit it all to his face at the surprise of the request.

"WHAT!? Why?! No way in hell" She said while getting another cup of water

"Toni, please, this will help them understand you, please Toni" Loki said giving puppy eyes, he wasn't minding the weird look the Avengers was giving him, though they were intrigued by the idea of understanding Toni, they are still weirded out by the face the God was giving.

"Okay! Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you, I didn't have the most normal or decent childhood out there" She said waving giving them a stern look

"Toni, none of us had an okay or decent childhood" Clint said slightly smirking, Toni finally laughed the whole time she was out of her lab, this made everyone slightly relax

Loki smiled then said a spell, it transferred them to the Movie theater room (he couldn't do that with Toni because she magic proofed her lab)

"Bruce, you can't go Hulk here, though I can't stop you from being angry" Loki said as he guided to to the seats

Bruce nodded, end went to his seat, when everyone was seated Loki started the memories

"Remember, you guys wanted this and I did warn you" Toni said looking as the numbers of the screen timedown

4...3...2...1


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Check first chapter

Author Note: Erm, I duuno what to say really so...uh...on with the story i guess...

Pairings: Check first chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own this, Marvel does and I hate that I don't own it :(

* * *

 **A little girl was running around in a big captain america T-shirt and her hair was a wavy dark brown flowing all over the place as she ran her eyes were a beautiful dark brown that was wide and full of life, she was holding some sort of Computer Chip**

"Hey Ann...Was that you?" Natasha asked looking behind her as Toni was there

"Yeah..." Toni answered with a bitter sweet smile

"You liked Captain America?" Clint asked with a smirk, Steve was beet red when he saw the Captain america T-shirt, more so that now he know Toni was the one that owned it much more wearing it

"Yeah I was...didn't last long though" She answered then ended it with a cold voice

 **"Papa! Papa! Look what I made!" Little Toni said jumping up and down trying to get her fathers attention "Will you shut up?! That thing you made is Shi*t! Get out of my face, I have better things to look at!" Howard said as pushed Toni to the ground, Toni wasn't ready to give up yet though "But PAPA! Please, Look I made this for you!" Toni tried again but this time she accidentally knocked over some maps which scattered everywhere, this made Howard angrier than he was earlier, the alcohol he was drinking wasn't really helping "YOU DAMN BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU FU*KTARD! YOU ARE A WASTE OF SPACE ON THIS EARTH! STEVE IS OUT HERE SOMEWHERE AND YOU JUST SET ME BACK MOTHS BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID! I HOPED YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN A BOY, BUT NO! YOUR A WEAK GIRL! YOU ARE USELESS, GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Howard's screamed at her as he started kicking her at the gut, when he though she finally had enough, he called someone to clean up the blood on his floor, as he walked away he spit near her head as he took another bug swig of his** **alcohol**

 **The butler took care of her wounds and told her to not bother her Father again Toni with lifeless eyes simply nodded and went to her room, inside was full of Captain America Memorabilia, Her bed sheets was captain america for goodness sake!, she changed to a plain grey dress and glared at everything in her room, she ripped each of her posters, toys, her shirts, everything related to Captain america "I HATE YOU CAPTAIN AMERICA! I HOPE MY FATHER NEVER FINDS YOU!" She screamed as she cried on the floor**

Everyone was shocked to say at least, well except Bruce who had known a bit of this, he just didn't know to what extent, and Loki, he had seen this before but it still couldn't stop him from turing away a few times

"How...How old were you?" Clint asked, for him she looked about 3, that could have caused a lot of physiological damage

"I was 4 then, I know I was really small" Toni said with a slight smile

"D-did y-you really mean all that?" Steve asked with a shaky voice, 'what happened to Howard' was all he thought

"As asked, I really, really,really resented you but not anymore" Toni said with a smile on her face

"Howard better be lucky he's dead" Natasha said glaring at the screen

"You know, for once, I'm on the same page as the other guy, we want to hit something, Howard would be a good choice" Bruce said with his eyes closed

"I am sorry Lady Toni, I wish you didn't have to go through that" Thor said with his head down, 'How could someone do that to a mere child?' he thought

"I'ts fine, what's done is done" Toni said Looking at the screen, she leaned against Loki who was beside her, he gave her a comforting squeeze

"You can stop this now if you want" Loki whispered to her

"It's fine, They would only asked questions again" Toni said still looking at the blank screen

Loki just nodded his head and with a flick of his hand another memory started


End file.
